


Papa Emeritus III Gives Birth to Himself

by jademark



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Self-explanatory.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Papa Emeritus III Gives Birth to Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my sister claims to have happened at a Ghost concert.

The musical performance was going as planned. After “Monstrance Clock,” Papa Emeritus III walked offstage, muttering “it’s time” to himself. The audience interpreted it as his usual banter.

Moments later, a nameless ghoul wheeled him onstage in a gurney. Papa Emeritus III had his knees wide apart under his robe. The remaining ghouls gathered around him.

“I told you, I warned you all about this!” Papa Emeritus III shouted. “Now it is finally time!”

He screamed as a dozen small children wearing skull face paint emerged from the space in-between his legs, and ran off the stage in scattered directions. Papa Emeritus III's continuing screams echoed across the walls of the now-silent auditorium. 

[MESSAGE FROM THE CLERGY]

What the fuck


End file.
